Voulez-vous voir un monde étrange?
by Little wolf of snow
Summary: Savez vous quel jour nous sommes...? Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'Halloween approche à grands pas. Pour l'occasion, MJ Doris et moi même avons décidé de vous offrir une petite friandise en avance... Drables, OS, fluff, humour en tout genre, venez célébrer avec nous la fête d'Halloween ! Tout est expliqué dans notre chapitre introductif ! Amusez-vous! (Et une review? :3 )
1. Introduction

**Voulez-vous voir un monde étrange … ?**

**Introduction**

Très franchement, je vois venir de très loin la question « qu'est-ce que notre bonne vieille Wolf va encore nous sortir ?... »

Et bien tremblez de peur cher amis du topic GF, car je ne reviens pas seule pour vous jouer un mauvais tour sur ce coup ! En effet, ce recueil a quelque chose d'encore plus particulier que ce que l'on fait habituellement !

En vue de la période de l'année dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement, MJ Doris et moi-même avons décidé de vous offrir un petit compte à rebours avant la nuit d'Halloween… Et ce sont les SK qui vont encore manger ! ) (des friandises pour le coup, on est gentilles cette année… :3)

Vous aurez donc le droit, **chaque jour pendant une semaine**, à un drable ou un OS avec pour thème une des créatures mythique d'Halloween avec une histoire comique en sucette, comme on sait les faires, du fluff en gélatine, des couples en guimauve, et des citrouilles prêtes à vous dévorer tout crus…

Nous avons décidé de vous laisser la surprise quant aux créatures sur lesquelles nous allons nous baser, mais rassurez-vous, vous les connaissez toutes !

Maintenant la question est, voulez-vous voir notre monde étrange ?

N'ayez pas peur de nous laisser **des commentaires**, on ne mord (presque) pas ! Toute impression est bonne à prendre, positive ou négative, et vous pouvez même nous laisser quelques petites envies pour les « chapitres » suivants, on ne sait jamais qu'ils n'aient pas encore étés finis ! )

Bisous, et **je vous souhaite de vous amuser** autant que nous ça nous amuse d'écrire ça pour vous tous.

Wolf et MJ Doris.

PS : si quelqu'un réussit à trouver la fin de la phrase du titre (qui existe réellement hein) **il aura le droit à un petit cadeau**… :3 (et on ne triche pas avec internet ! :P)


	2. Vampire

C'est partit pour le post numéro un! Je sais, il est tard (et donc légèrement en retard) et je m'en excuse! ;)

Bref, amusez-vous bien et faite attention aux vampires, ce soir, il sont de sortie...

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Genre :** Parody/Humor

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient à part l'histoire

* * *

><p><strong>Voulez-vous voir un monde étrange… ?<strong>

**Vampire**

Arthégor poussa un soupir et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre de son bureau. Akilian, d'habitude calme la nuit, ne perdait que rarement sa quiétude, tout au plus quelques nuits par ans. Et aujourd'hui était une de ces nuits. Des lueurs vertes, noires et oranges dansaient sur la neige et les maisons. Des cris et chants d'enfants résonnaient dans l'air, tandis qu'ils couraient dans les rues enneigées, habillés de capes, masques, ou encore de fourrures. Certains brandissaient des baguettes de sortilèges, d'autres des ballets, ou des fausses armes, promettant un mauvais sort à chaque personne croisée si elle ne donnait pas une précieuse friandise.

Le coach des Snow Kids se leva de son siège, esquissa un sourire, et se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau. Halloween était une des fêtes qu'il préférait, pas de sourires hypocrites, pas de code vestimentaires, juste une bonne humeur ambiante qui le poussait lui-même à se laisser emporter par l'enthousiasme des enfants… Et ces sentiments guillerets envers la fête des morts n'avaient pas échappés aux jeunes gens dont il était forcé de supporter les pitreries… En effet les Snow Kids avaient réussis, il ne sait comment, à mettre le doigt sur cette faiblesse. Sinedd n'y était surement pas étranger maintenant qu'il y pensait…

L'ancien Shadow avança dans les couloirs de la fac, poussant un énième soupire. Des rires lui parvenaient de la salle commune, et il savait que les SK avaient décidés d'y faire une fête, et très franchement, même lui, le grand Arthégor, avait peur du résultat…

Il ouvrit la porte et les seules personnes présentent pour l'instant dans la pièce étaient Mark, déguisé en un Frankenstein, accompagné de Tia qui arborait une tenue particulièrement réussie de squelette. Les deux énergumènes semblaient argumenter sur quel film d'horreur regarder pendant la soirée, ne remarquant même pas la présence de leurs coach.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir, et, persuadé qu'il n'allait surement pas trouver sa place dans cette soirée, effectua un demi-tour rapide afin de sortir de la pièce dans laquelle il n'avait avancé que de quelques pas… Et rentra avec force dans quelqu'un d'autre. Il entendit un bruit de verre brisé et rattrapa de justesse la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce en même temps que lui avait tenté d'en sortir. Il parvint à garder l'équilibre pour eux deux et dévisagea Ahito, déguisé en chevalier, visiblement surprit de ce qui venait de se passer.

Le coach poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que le gardien de son équipe murmurait une vague excuse.

-Vraiment désolé coach Arthégor mais… Commença Ahito.

-Ce n'est rien. Le coupa Arthégor. Mais l'air très gêné sur le visage du jeune homme lui fit froncer les sourcils. Quoi ?

-Eh bien… Votre veste…

Arthégor baissa les yeux et blêmit d'horreur en voyant sa veste et le sol a ses pieds. Le gardien des SK devait porter une cruche en verre dans ses mains au moment de le percuter car du verre brisé trônait à leurs pieds, baignant dans un liquide rouge écarlate accompagné de quelques yeux en gélatine… Liquide qui se trouvait également sur sa veste et goutait allègrement sur son pantalon.

-C'est de la grenadine… Si vous ne lavez pas vos vêtements de suite, ça va tâcher ! s'exclama Tia qui s'était approchée, alertée par le bruit.

Le coach inspira à fond, réprimant un cri d'exaspération, et hocha la tête avant de s'avancer de nouveau dans le couloir à grands pas, laissant aux jeunes le nettoyage du sol. Dans son dos, il entendu vaguement un claquement de main et un rire, mais n'y prêta pas une grande attention…

Sa veste préférée, condamnée par une boisson excentrique d'Halloween ?! Jamais !

Il arriva dans sa chambre en courant, retira sa veste qui goutait encore, du faire de même avec sa chemise car le liquide avait traversé le tissu de sa veste. Il enleva également son pantalon en toile, lui aussi taché, et plongea le tout dans sa baignoire qu'il remplit d'eau chaude, espérant que cela suffirait à faire partir la grenadine des tissus.

Il se redressa, coupa l'eau, et poussa un énième soupire en se dirigeant vers son dressing, réfléchissant vaguement à quels habits il allait bien pouvoir mettre à présent. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante du meuble d'un grand geste et se raidit, pétrifié d'horreur.

Disparues… Toutes ses affaires avaient disparues… Les étagères du dressing étaient totalement vides, à l'exception d'une chaussette orpheline qui jonchait le sol à ses pieds…

Il ferma et rouvrit la porte, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'une illusion, mais rien n'y fit… Ses affaires n'étaient plus dans le meuble.

Il tourna alors frénétiquement la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant de vue ses habits. Après quelques secondes il remarqua un paquet sur son lit. Il s'en saisit rapidement, espérant un miracle. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour défaire le nœud du paquet et il en vida le contenu sur le lit, le saisissant d'une main fébrile… et devint rouge de colère quand il comprit ce qu'il avait dans les mains…

Cette fois-ci, il ne réprima pas un hurlement de colère.

Les Snow kids avaient osés…

Comment Aarch avait-il réussit à supporter les âneries de cette équipe aussi longtemps ? Jamais les Shadows ne lui aurait fait ça, il en était certain ! Tout ça parce qu'il appréciait Halloween ! Il allait tous les tuer pour l'affront qu'ils avaient osés lui faire !

Mais malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix… Il était hors de question qu'il sorte de sa chambre en sous-vêtements, il n'avait plus d'autres vêtements utilisables dans sa chambre et les Snow Kids n'allaient pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, jamais !

Il dut donc se résoudre à enfiler les vêtements qu'il avait découverts quelques moment au paravent, murmurant des jurons contres son équipe.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un mouvement théâtral plein de rage prêt à courir jusqu'à la salle commune où se trouvaient surement tous les SK mais fut stoppé par un flash.

Face à lui, les SK au grand complet se retenaient difficilement de rire tandis que Than qui se trouvait à l'avant du groupe tenait un appareil photo entre ses mains…

Les heures suivantes ne furent que courses poursuites, hurlements de rage et fous rires… Et même si ils allaient surement le payer très chère, aucun des triples champions de la galactik football ne regrettaient ce qu'ils avaient faits…

Voir Arthégor habillé en vampire était bien trop exceptionnel pour ça…

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous ais plu...<p>

Review ?

Ecrit par **Wolf.**


	3. Zombie

Hello! bon, deuxième post, enjoy! ;)

Pairing : aucun

Genre : Humor/Parody

Disclaimer: rien ne nous appartient à part l'histoire...

* * *

><p><strong>Voulez-vous voir un monde étrange...?<strong>

**Zombie**

L'étrange maladie du sommeil qui touchait Ahito n'était un secret pour aucun habitant de la Galaxie. Il trainait cette tare depuis tout petit déjà et vivait pleinement sa vie de jeune adulte, tout en étant le gardien de but le bizarre mais également le plus surprenant de ses trois dernières Cup. Tout en restant allongé ou endormit, il pouvait arrêter n'importe quel tire de n'importe quel adversaire, étonnant toujours toutes les personnes qui suivaient le match, même Thran, son frère jumeau. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas d'être surprit par son petit frère, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à s'entrainer avec l'équipe. Il avait l'habitude de voire Ahito endormit et rien d'autre, le surnommant affectueusement le zombie de part sa façon d'être mou et sa manière de se déplacer d'une façon qui rappelait ces êtres mort-vivants de films d'horreur.

Comme à cet instant même, par exemple.

Cela devait bien faire vingt minutes qu'Ahito était planté devant le frigo ouvert, la bouche entrouverte et ne bougeait plus, comme hypnotisé par la douce lumière de l'appareil. Il était minuit passé et Thran c'était réveillé pour une envie pressente et quand il avait remarqué la non présence de son cadet il s'était mit à le chercher à travers toute l'Académie, le trouvant finalement dans la cuisine.

Et puis il n'avait plus bougé. Il était rare, mais pas impossible, que le plus jeune fasse des crises de somnambulisme. Mais jamais le gardien n'avait paru si « zombiesque » que maintenant. Le défenseur ne le quittait pas des yeux, attendant un geste ou un mot de la part de son homologue mais rien.

Au bout d'une demi-heure il craqua, aillant peur pour la santé mentale de son petit frère et les denrées dans le frigo toujours ouvert.

_Ahito ?

_Gnh... fit ce dernier en se tournant vers le plus vieux, le regard vitreux.

Thran résista au frisson d'épouvante en croisant les orbes noirs de son vis-à-vis. Son teint, éclairait de cette manière, lui donnait un côté livide, ses yeux dans le vague et un fin filet de bave coulant de son menton aggravant la situation.

_Tu fais flipper, bro...

_Grmh...

_Ouais, c'est ça. En attendant tu vas aller reposer ton cerveau pour éviter d'aggraver ton cas.

_... cerveau... fit Ahito en tendant une main vers son frère.

Celui-ci hésita à partir en courant se réfugier dans la chambre de l'entraîneur mais tint bon.

Il referma le frigo, attrapa le bras du plus jeune et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il le borda tel un bébé puis attendit qu'il s'endorme avant de rejoindre son propre lit.

Au petit matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il hésita grandement entre faire comme si de rien n'était ou hurler de terreur en réalisant que le gardien lui mâchouillait l'oreille dans son sommeil, tout en grognant des onomatopées ainsi que des « ...rrrh... manger... cerveau... manger... rrrh... »

Thran tenta de se rassurer en se disant que s'il commençait par l'oreille il avait le temps de survivre.

Du moins il l'espérait.

* * *

><p>Ecrit par MJxDoris!<p>

Review ? ;)


	4. Licorne

Bon… Ce qui va suivre est un peu particulier… je sais que nous vous avons promis un drable ou OS par jour donc considérez celui-ci comme un mini bonus vu que ce n'est pas un drable qui vous attend mais deux ! En effet, je me suis trouvée inspirée et ait donc écrit deux drables… Sauf que même avec l'aide de MJ Doris, impossible de choisir… bref, voilà…

Pairing : Roket/Tia & aucun.

Genre : Humor/Romance & Humor/Parody

Disclaimer : rien ne nous appartient à part les histoires.

* * *

><p><strong>Voulez-vous voir un monde étrange… ?<strong>

**Licorne**

**VERSION 1**

Tia serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine, la mine boudeuse. Assise sur son lit, elle dévisageait Rocket, assis en face d'elle, qui cachait un immense sourire dans sa main.

La jeune blonde poussa un gros soupire et saisit son oreiller pour le prendre dans ses bras et y enfoncer son visage. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi gênée de toute sa vie… Et son petit ami semblait profiter joyeusement de la situation.

Ce dernier ramassa doucement les photos qui se trouvaient sur les couvertures entre eux deux, et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire à nouveau quand ses yeux se posèrent dessus. La photo au somment du petit tas représentait la milieu de terrain, à l'âge de quatre ou cinq ans, une robe rose de princesse avec des cœurs en guise de tenue, un chapeau pointu violet à étoile sur la tête, une baguette magique avec une énorme étoile argentée à son extrémité, et une énorme peluche multicolore coincée sous le bras. Le bambin semblait être aux anges et ses yeux brillaient devant une pluie de paillette qui semblait s'échapper de sa baguette « magique ».

La seconde photo montrait la petite fille avec la même tenue, mais cette fois-ci elle tenait fièrement à bout de bras son énorme peluche bariolée. Un immense sourire sur le visage et l'air de vouloir montrer au monde entier l'immense beauté de son nouveau jouet.

La peluche n'était autre qu'une grande licorne rose, violette et bleue. Sa corne était piquée de brillants et son corps de petites paillettes étoilées. Le grand sourire qui se trouvait sur son visage paraissait promettre la meilleure partie de jeu du monde.

-Tu es trop chou… lâcha finalement Rocket les larmes aux yeux à force de retenir son rire.

-Ta gueule… fut la seule réponse qu'il put obtenir.

Il faudra qu'il remercie Thran plus tard….

**VERSION 2**

D'jok se redressa en position assise, passant une main sur son front, encore endormit. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il faisait allonger sur le sol de la salle commune, et ne se souvint de la fête seulement lorsqu'il fut assez réveillé pour distinguer les guirlandes de fantômes et d'araignées, les nappes à motifs citrouilles, les bonbons à l'effigie d'Halloween et un pauvre chat noir qui ne semblait pas à sa place au milieu de fausses toiles d'araignées.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, gêné par son costume de momie, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce où se trouvaient également le reste de son équipe et le staff, tous déguisés pour la fête.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçut Mark déguisé en Licorne rose à poids verts, ronflant allongé sur une table, qu'il finit par se dire que les Snowkids n'étaient définitivement pas faits pour fêter quoi que ce soit sans que ça ne parte en vrille...

* * *

><p>review...?<p>

Ecrit par Wolf.


	5. Fée

Pairing : Aarch/Adim

Genre : romance/fantasy

Disclamer : rien ne nous appartient à part l'histoire

* * *

><p><strong>Voulez-vous voir un monde étrange...?<strong>

**Fée**

Aarch avait toujours été éblouis par la présence d'Adim, qu'importe où ils pouvaient bien se trouver sur Akilian ou dans le reste de la Galaxie. La femme l'avait toujours envoutée de de par sa grâce, son ésance et sa beauté naturelle.

Lors de leur jeunes années, quand ils n'étaient que de simples adolescents, il était immédiatement tombé sous son charme, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'équipe de Galactik Football d'Akilian. Il avait alors tout tenté pour l'impressionner, marquant le plus de buts, triblants ses adversaires avec agilités et dirigiants les membres d'une main de fer mais savait comment les encourager et les réconforter quand il le fallait.

Et puis elle avait commencée à répondre favorablement à ses avances, plus ou moins cachées.

Leur premier baiser avait été magique, entraînant Aarch dans un autre monde fait de douceur et d'amour.

La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, Aarch avait touché le Paradis du bout des doigts. La douceur de la peau opaline de sa compagne sous ses larges paumes, sa chaleur, ses cheveux soyeux qui glissaient agilement entre ses phalanges.

Aarch ne l'avait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit, mais Adim lui rappellait beaucoup ces créature légendaires qu'on nommaient les fées. Il ne lui manquait qu'une paire d'ailes et des oreilles pointues pour parfaire son physique féérique.

L'entraîneur pouvait passer des heures à chercher le moindre défaut sur la peau diaphane, le bout de ses doigts retraçant les oreilles arrondit et le dos de la jeune femme à l'infini, cherchant toutes traces physique de sa théorie de la fée. Mais il ne trouvait jamais rien. Il avait pourtant du mal à croire qu'Adim était belle et bien humaine et non une créature légendaire. A moins qu'elle ne dissimule sa véritable identité, dans ce cas elle le faisait à merveille.

Et puis la Grande Glaciation les avaient séparés.

Pour mieux les réunir bien des années après.

Et près de vingt ans après leur première rencontre, Aarch était toujours aussi hypnotisé dès que la rousse entrait dans son champ de vision. Sa peau laiteuse l'attirait toujours autant, encore plus depuis qu'elle portait la vie en elle.

Adim ne possédait peut-être pas d'oreilles pointues ni d'ailes dans le dos, mais la magie qui s'opérait dans son ventre était un argument de plus dans la balance qui penchait pour un être féérique.

* * *

><p>Ecrit par MJxDoris<p>

Review ? :)

(PS : merci à Yonano pour sa gentille review ! ;) )


	6. Sorcière

Pairing : aucun

Genre : Parody/Humor

Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient à part l'histoire...

* * *

><p><strong>Voulez-voir un monde étrange… ?<strong>

**Sorcière**

L'équipe des triples champions de la Galactik Football Cup étaient tous assis sur les canapés de la salle d'entrainement de leur faculté. Cependant, leurs visages étaient portaient pour la plupart un sourire crispé et certains se lançaient des regards confus et/ou vaguement apeurés.

En face d'eux Dame Simbai continuait un monologue déjà vieux d'une plusieurs dizaine de minutes à propos d'un nouveau régime alimentaire, plus adaptés à leur train de vie. Mais là n'était pas véritablement le problème, ils avaient tous plus ou moins l'habitude des menus concoctés à base de plantes, des jus de fruits inconnus et des crèmes fluorescentes. Non, la nouveauté résidait plus dans l'espèce d'énorme cuve en terre cuite qu'elle avait décidé d'emmener pour illustrer son discours… Cuve qui fumait d'une nuée bleuâtre, tandis que la guérisseuse y ajoutait toujours plus d'ingrédients étranges, parfois complètements inconnus... Ils faisaient à chaque fois changer la couleur du bouillon d'une façon radicale ou bien produisait un bruit morbide ou encore un dégagement de vapeur brusque.

Voyant que le flot de paroles ne s'interrompait pas et que même les autres membres du staff avaient décidés de ce mettre dans le fond de la pièce pour s'assurer un minimum de garantie de survie, Micro-Ice donna un coup de coude discret à D'jok, assis à côté de lui :

-Tu crois qu'elle va nous le faire boire… ?

-J'espère pas non… En tout cas, si elle commence à réciter un truc bizarre en langue ancienne, je me barre en courant !

* * *

><p>Ecrit par Wolf. (pardon Dame Simbai, j'avais envie... :'3 )<p>

Review ?


	7. Dragon

Pairing : Sinedd/Mice

Genre : Humor/Parody/Romance

Disclaimer : rien ne nous appartient à part l'histoire

* * *

><p><strong>Voulez-vous voir un monde étrange...?<strong>

**Dragon**

La chevelure de feu de l'attaquant phare des Snow Kids ne laissait personne indifférent. C'était la première chose qu'on remarquait chez D'Jok au premier coup d'œil. Mei en témoignera, c'était ce qui avait accroché son regard dès l'instant où elle avait posés les yeux sur lui. Le roux de la chevelure de son petit-ami n'était pas terme comme certain mais d'un roux vif, semblable à de véritable flamme. La première fois qu'elle avait glissé ses doigts dans les mèches rousses, elle avait semblait surprise de ne pas ressentir la moindre brûlure sur sa peau. Elle avait alors pris l'habitude d'égarer ses phalanges dans les cheveux orange dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, se délectant à la fois de leur couleur unique et de leur douceur.

Mais la chevelure de D'Jok n'avait pas qu'un côté esthétique et tape-à-l'œil. Ils avaient aussi un côté sombre, effrayant. Lorsqu'il se déplaçait, l'attaquant donnait l'impression que le haut de son crâne prenait feu, ses cheveux volant à chacun de ses pas. Cela refroidissait quelque peu certains de ses adversaires ou provoquait au contraire un peu plus d'adrénaline dans les veines des plus courageux.

L'adversaire numéro un de D'Jok n'était autre que Sinedd, ce n'était un secret pour personne, même après le fait qu'ils fassent à nouveau partit de la même équipe. L'ancien Shadows ne l'avouera jamais, mais alors JAMAIS, même sous la torture la plus extrême et la plus horrible : le roux lui faisait parfois peur sur le terrain. Mais ça lui donnait encore plus envie de le battre à plate couture, même si parfois c'était un véritable échec.

Mais depuis quelques temps, Sinedd sentait le regard de son adversaire préféré changer lorsqu'il se posait sur lui. Ils se prenaient alors la tête, chacun lançant pique sur pique à l'autre. Mais cette fois-ci fut différente...

Sinedd avait repoussé son vis-à-vis au sol pour ultime provocation et s'il avait su la suite il ne l'aurait jamais fait...

Il vit le roux se relever, mais il semblait plus grand qu'il y a tout juste quelques secondes... et ses vêtements le prouvèrent en se déchirant petit à petit, laissant apparaître des écailles rouge vif. Les yeux noirs d'encre de l'attaquant se plantèrent dans celui violet de son homologue, qui commençait à trembler. La créature se releva complètement sur ses deux pattes et le dernier arrivé chez SK vit en fasse de lui, le surplombant de plusieurs mètres : un dragon. Un véritable dragon.

Un cri de terreur était coincé en travers de la gorge du numéro onze. Il voyait la créature se rapprocher de lui, faisant trembler la terre à chacun de ses pas. Le dragon ouvrit la bouche, aspira un peu d'air et, sous les yeux horrifié du brun, cracha son feu mortel.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !**

Sinedd venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Sa respiration était rapide et de grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient de son front. Son cœur battait la chamade, encore bien trop effrayé par la tournure de son cauchemar. Cependant, une petite voix le fit prendre conscience d'où il se trouvait et tourna la tête vers la gauche. Ses yeux améthyste, encore agrandit de par la terreur, plongèrent dans ceux azur de Micro-Ice.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chaton ?**

Ledit chaton se propulsa dans les bras du petit attaquant, serrant les siens autour du corps laiteux, réfugiant sa tête dans le cou rassurant de son amant.

**_He, qu'est-ce qu'il y ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?** demanda Micro-Ice en lui caressant tendrement le dos et les cheveux.

Sinned hocha la tête, toujours dans sa cachette.

**_Tu veux en parler ?**

**_Tu vas te moquer**, fit la voix étouffée de l'ex-Shadows.

**_Bien sûr que non. Allez, dit-moi.**

Après hésitation, Sinedd se détacha légèrement de lui, mettant leur visage au même niveau.

**_J'ai rêvé que D'Jok se transformait en dragon pour me rôtir comme un poulet.**

Ses yeux restèrent plantés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et au bout de quelques secondes il vis ce dernier retenir un sourire.

**_Tu vois, tu te moques !** se braqua Sinedd en se reculant et dissimulant sa tête sous son oreiller, alors que le rire clair de Micro-Ice emplissait la pièce.

**_Oh mon Dieu ! Mais tu fais de ces rêves chelou ! AHAH !**

**_C'est pas drôle !** chouina le plus vieux en restant sous son coussin.

**_Pardon mais franchement là t'as fait fort ! Un dragon, t'es sérieux ? Ahaha !**

Pendant que Micro-Ice se tortillait de rire, son petit-ami n'en menait pas large caché sous son oreillet tout en ruminant des paroles inintelligibles.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, le numéro trois se calma, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il tourna la tête vers son amoureux et afficha un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il se redressa et grimpa à cheval sur les reins de son amant, ses mains glissant sur le dos musclé et les mèches sombres. Aussitôt, Sinedd se mit à ronronner tel chat, agrandissant le sourire du plus petit. Ce dernier ne se lassait pas d'entendre les petits bruits que produisait son amant à la moindre caresse, qui lui avait attitré le surnom de « chaton ».

**_Tu boudes ?**

**_...**

**_Chaton, tu dors ?**

**_Oui et je suis en plein dans un rêve, rappelle pendant la pub, s'te plaît.**

**_Un rêve avec un dragon ?** le taquina le petit brun.

**_Pfft !**

**_Ou plutôt...** susurra le plus petit d'une voix suave. **Est-ce qu'il me concernerait, ce rêve ?** fit-il en déposant des baisers sur les omoplates à sa porté.

**_Ça se pourrait...**

**_Oh, intéressant. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on le mette en pratique, ton joli rêve ?**

**_Tu vas arrêter de te moquer ?**

**_On en parlera plus jamais, s'est promis.**

Micro-Ice termina à peine sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait sur le dos, le grand brun ravageant sa bouche.

#

Le lendemain, comme promit, le petit attaquant ne parla ni ne fit aucune allusion au cauchemar des plus bizarre de son amoureux. Ce dernier en était ravi, même s'il était encore un peu effrayé par la présence de D'Jok.

Le soir venu, ils prirent tous leur repas dans la cantine, certains plus affamés que d'autres.

**_C'est quoi le menu ?** demanda Ahito.

**_Du poulet**, répondit Cuistot, le robot cuisinier des Pirates.

A ces mots, Sinedd croisa le regard de son petit-ami, qui retenait avec peine un sourire.

**_Mice, ça va ?** demanda Tia.

Le petit brun ne dit rien, mais finit par éclater de rire et même le coup de pied qu'il se prit dans le tibia de la part du numéro onze ne le calma pas, bien au contraire.

* * *

><p>Ecrit par MJxDoris<p>

Review...? :3

(encore merci pour la review! ;) )


End file.
